


Summertime Slick Fest

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: This is written for the#SummertimeSlickFestAdditional tags will be added when and if they come along.Day 3 - ScentingDay 4 - Trope TuesdayDay 5 - True MatesDay 6 - Psychic BondThis is my first attempt at writing for Hannibal fandom and the first thing i've written in a looooong time. Please forgive all punctuation mistakes this is unbeta'dHope you enjoy!





	1. The Blood on Our Skin

Will had seen Hannibal in many roles. The therapist, friend, killer, accomplice; but never had he seen him as anything close to a mate. 

Of course the dreams would beg to differ, the connection and electricity that fell between them was always there. But Will would deny every truly entertaining the fact that they could… be. 

Besides all these things, Will believed Hannibal to be a no-scent. A human throwback. And Will had never judged that, in fact it was part of what made Hannibal’s company so comfortable to him. Because, for all the Alpha genes Will had driving through him, he had never wanted for another. 

His empathy was his enemy and his genes were his burden.

Now though, standing on the side of a cliff covered in the blood of the Dragon, Hannibal’s, and his own, the entire world had shifted.

“You knew.” Will whispered through gritted teeth, as he clasped hold of Hannibal. The dying Dragon lay beside them, his scent drifting away with his lifeforce.

“I knew.” Hannibal replied, steadying Will within his strong grip.

The wind whipped past them, crisp and clear, the hint of sea salt cleansing the air of the Dragons redolence. For a moment Will smelt nothing, his nostrils clear from the scent of battle, and, for a moment Will could pretend that life would go on like before. 

The moment passed as all moments do and what followed wounded Will far greater than any knife could.

It hit him hard, the scent, rushing through him, following his nerves, spreading throughout his body like wildfire consuming all that was Will and laying way to another.

“See, this is all I ever wanted for you, Will… For both of us.” 

Will looked deep into Hannibal’s eyes, still gasping for breath, holding onto the man like his life depended on it.

“It’s beautiful.” Will leaned forward, finally taking what was his, as Hannibal bared his neck. 

He melted into Will, both strength and softness becoming one. And as Will took in that scent of home and allowed it to lay waste to his last drops of humanity, he bit down to claim his omega; then threw them over the cliff to end his reign.


	2. When the Wolves Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal loved it when his omega looked at him like this...
> 
> Day 4 of #SummertimeSlick - Trope Tuesday
> 
> tags and warnings in end notes. This is unbeta'd, apologies.

He loved it when his omega looked at him like this. All lust and want and possession in his eyes; Hannibal knew the hunt was on. 

At the onset of heat, when Will’s mind went feral and his skin began to burn, yet his lust was still captured deep inside him, far enough within the walls of his resolve that he could control it with a fierce hand, for just long enough to consume his mate.

Hannibal could smell the need rolling off Will. Even now, after so long being bound to his beautiful beast- this smell would twist his stomach. Only _this_ smell could leave Hannibal feeling as if he was the hunted not the hunter.

The dance was different every time, today the face-off moved through the heart of the home. Will entered the house through the back, Hannibal feeling rather than hearing his mate move towards him. The scent curled under the door meeting Hannibal across the kitchen bench before Will had entered the room.

There was no fun to the hunt if a little blood wasn’t shed, after all this was how they had begun; their union was blessed with blood. 

Will moved with the single mindedness of one possessed, the sweat dripped off his brow as he tore his glasses away casting them aside like a piece of trash. Hannibal watched as Will’s shirt went next, his pants only torn at the waist as the prowl across the floor began to pick up pace. Hannibal spared a single thought for the china on the benchtop before taking up a knife in one hand, firing it towards his mate, and vaulting the bench in a single leap to charge towards his adversary.

The knife caught Will across the shoulder, slicing through his shirt and skin on it’s way to being lodged in the wall behind him. The blood stirred his previously dormant fire, and Will charged towards his Alpha meeting him head on. A twist of arms, fists catching traction in shirts and shoulders as the pair spun. Fists swung wildly, making contact with meat and bone. Blood sprayed from opened wounds, both men taking blows. Will used his angle to launch Hannibal into the glass cabinets, then continued the momentum and launched him onto the bench top. Swiftly pinning Hannibal’s arms above his head, and thrusting himself between his legs. Will loomed over Hannibal’s prostrate form.

“Do you yield?” He growled, sweat and blood dripping between them. Hannibal turned his face towards Will and grinned. “Do. You. Yield?” He screamed, all omega, all wolf, humanity tossed aside. Hannibal stretched his neck out in supplication, and pushed his face into the marble benchtop as Will tore his clothes from his body.

Will trembled with strength and fire, eating Hannibal’s flesh with his eyes. There was a calculation in his leer, Will’s tongue ran across his teeth as his fingers drew bruises from their grip.

The scent of arousal was thick in the air, musk and sweetness mixed with the iron tang of blood. Will pushed Hannibal by the wrists, stretching his torso so it was supported by the bench, then sprang with the agility of his wolf to frame Hannibal’s chest with his muscular thighs. From this angle Will’s erection strained towards his mate, but Hannibal knew not to make a move, not even daring to lick his lips. This was Will’s dance.

Will folded himself over to lick a long line up Hannibal’s neck, his tongue stopped over his pulse, feeling the heightened tempo, he worried it with his teeth. “Delectable.” he purred. In a moment of tenderness Will nuzzled the soft hairs of Hannibal’s chest gently huffing in his mates scent leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his wake.

As fast as it appeared the tenderness fled, and left behind was a steaming, dripping, feral omega trembling atop his alpha. Will ground down on Hannibal’s hard cock, the sound that emitted from Will’s chest made it pulse up seeking entrance into WIll dripping hole. 

Will chuckled, the noise devoid of mirth and he slid off the counter. He took Hannibal’s legs and stretched them over his shoulders using the angle to raise the alphas hips. Will’s teeth shone in the sterile light right before he swallowed down his alpha’s cock. Hannibal bucked into the heat, his ankles locking behind Will’s back, before Will’s forearm bore down on Hannibal’s abdomen, pushing hard and leaving no room for movement.

He pulled off leaving a string of spittle connecting them before he moved to nibble at the forming knot. Sensitive and hot and swelling faster and harder, Will worshipped his alpha with all the ferocity of his wolf. Hannibal was left to do nothing but gasp and growl, his omega setting the moves of his sadistic dance.

When Will’s tongue laved at Hannibal’s ass, threatening to break into his puckered heat, he writhed and fought his captives bonds. He knew what Will wanted, but he would never give it without a fight. Squeezing his thighs tight, Hannibal caught Will’s head and twisted. Will was pushed off balance and Hannibal used the momentum to slide from the bench, he moved to release his grip on Will, but his omega had other plans, using his arms to pin Hannibal’s legs to his chest. The alpha hung precariously upside down. Hannibal pulled himself up bent in two and grazed Will’s nose with a cheeky bite before flipping the omega to the floor.

Will struggled under the alpha’s weight, growling in his fight. A well placed knee to the alpha’s knot and Will had the upper hand again, this time wasting no time before he pinned his alpha to the slate floor smashing his head to the ground hard. Will used his upper body to subdue the alpha, one hand holding down his arms, while the other, now dripping in his own slick moved straight to the alpha’s hole.

“Mine.” Will growled as his finger penetrated the forbidden entrance. “All mine.” He whispered as he bit down over his claim mark on Hannibal’s outstretched neck. Will worked fast and rough, his heat taking what little control he had left, leaving a vicious need that had to be filled.

Will’s slick coated cock thrust in, taking what was his without compromise. He set a brutal pace, giving his alpha no time to recover or adjust. This was not about love or passion, this was all about the hunt, it was about taking and owning and dominating. Will would roll over and present, bare his neck and submit in time. But now was his beasts crescendo- the pair wrapped in blood and rage could let their people suits fall away. 

This was when the wolves came to dance.

Will’s wolf was howling as he plowed on, pulling growls and purrs from his alpha. Hannibal choked on his lust as Will hit his prostate with eerie accuracy. Will’s grip had loosened on his alpha, now the only thing keeping him down was his own submission. His knot had just blown when Will’s hands grasped it tight, his thrusts not missing a beat. The omega massaged with a twist, imitating his own pulsating channel, ready to milk his alpha. 

The sounds of their union surrounded them when Will took his crowning slide and spilled himself deep within his alpha. The burst of orgasming omega scents took Hannibal along with him, painting himself in strips of white. Will’s grip never loosening on his knot, even as his heat stoked fury started to abate. 

The beasts’ gazes met with the weight of all that had happened dripping between them. Yes, Hannibal loved it when his omega looked at him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omega!Will, Alpha!Hannibal, Top!Will, Bottom!Hannibal, Blood, fighting, canon level violence, maybe slight dubcon but established relationship
> 
> Your comments fuel me! I'm new to this fandom so please let me know what you think.  
> thanks for reading xo
> 
> If anyone wants to beta some of these oneshots for me as I go that would be awesome. I'm kinda flailing lonesomely in this fandom at the moment.


	3. Blood on Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SummertimeSlick Day 5 - True Mates.
> 
> Based on this prompt "oooohhhhhhh prompts for True Mates?? How about a Hannibal AU where Hannibal and Will meet because Hannibal accidentally runs over one of Will's dogs (barely a scratch on the little scamp) and wants to be really angry and charge him for all the vet bills and guilt him over it so much... but it's so hard because goddammit it, turns out that overdressed pompous ass is his true mate!!" 
> 
> I hope I delivered what you were thinking, Nonny!
> 
> Again this is unbeta'd so i apologise for the mistakes!  
> Additional tags in end notes.

He was already feeling guilty enough that he’d only just realised Luna was missing. The damn dog was always getting out through the tiniest holes, but she had never been gone his long. _Exactly how long had it been?_ Will stressed, getting his winter gear on to hike through the woods in search of his little escape artist.

He’d just taken up his rifle, in case the coyotes were out, when his home phone rang. Will jumped at the sound, No one had the number and he only kept it in case cell service went out, this far into the woods.

The receiver was buried under a pile of magazines and books, which toppled as Will scrabbled to answer it.

“Hello,” He greeted, short and sharp.

“Is this Luna’s residence?” the polite, foreign sounding voice enquired on the other end of the line.

“Luna?” Will queried out loud, his stress muddled brain taking a moment to catch up.

“Yes, Luna… The name is on her collar, is this not her home?” The voice replied, sounding a little unsure of himself. “It’s only, well, I don’t want to panic you but, well… I’m with her at the veterinary clinic. I happened to clip her with my car.”

“You did what!?” Will’s voice began to rise, anger and guilt in equal parts turning his stomach.

“Please, I am terribly sorry, however it’s but a scratch, no need to…”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Will spat out, interrupting the man. “Look. Just tell me where you are, we’ll finish this conversation when I get there.” 

Will jotted down the clinic address, considered taking the rifle - still in his hand- with him before thinking the better of it and rushing out the door.

He drove entirely too fast and reckless for the snowy conditions, but he just had to get to his little thundercloud. Out of his motley crew of strays and ringins, Luna was his little girl. A fluffy white Japanese Spitz who, despite her diminutive size, ruled the pack; and if Will was being honest she ruled over him too. Winston was her only equal, the two curling up in a yin yang donut at night. They shared everything including a special spot in Will’s heart.

When Will pulled up to the clinic, he felt full of rage. His anger and guilt had turned to cold during the drive, he felt ice in his veins and was ready for battle. 

He could see into the clinic from where he was parked. The windows framing the stark light clinical compared to the soft orange glow outside from the street lights and the full moon hanging low in the sky.

A man dressed in a ridiculous baby blue suit stood, chest puffed out proud and pompous, a stupid chin stuck out from his stupid soft angular face and his rubbish hair combed just so. 

_Who did he think he was?_

The man was talking to a woman in green scrubs when Will barged through the door.

“You must be the monster that hit my girl!” He accused as he stormed in. Will made to push the man out of the way and demand to see his dog, when every bit of fury was punched out of him so hard he staggered sideways with the shock of it.

The woman behind the counter was speaking, Will was certain of it, yet he couldn’t hear anything but the loud static of blood rushing through his ears.

The woman, who had moved to the back of the clinic now- _when did that happen-_ looked panicked.

Will felt hot, too hot and trapped, no, not trapped, caged- _was that Luna whining? No… Shit! Was he making that noise?-_ His focus was everywhere and nowhere, his vision tinted violet. Information was being processed one minute detail at a time, never giving him the full picture all together. 

He was on the floor now, but it wasn’t hard against his body. He was cradled in something soft, yet hard, and hot, and the smell… _God that smell was amazing_ , he needed to get closer to that smell- _Yes there, right there-_ Fresh yet musky, so right, so delectable.

\-------------------

He would have left the damn beast where he found it, had it not smelt of the sweetest forest flower. Hannibal couldn’t work out why, but the poor creature, whose coat looked like snow, (he always loved the look of blood on snow) cuddled into him, without a hint of fear, and the blood now staining his suit didn’t irritate him at all. 

A quick check of his phone when he was back in his car, the little dog curled in his lap, told him there was an after hours veterinary clinic a short drive away. He attempted to move the dog to his passenger seat, but the little temptress made her displeasure at this known with a tiny nip to his hand.

“Alright you angry thundercloud, you can stay there.” he mock berated the dog.

Driving altogether too fast and reckless for the conditions, Hannibal got to the clinic in half the time his GPS had suggested. He found himself rushing the ball of fluff into the clinic, smashing the bell on the counter until the attendant appeared. 

The dog, Luna- the collar read- was taken back to the vet, and while he waited Hannibal called the phone number on the dog’s tag. The man on the other end of the line was utterly confounding and left Hannibal feeling unsettled in a way he was completely unused to.

He had just finished giving his credit card details to the nurse, with strict instructions to charge any and all cost to him, when the owner came barrelling in the door full of rage.

Hannibal was unable to take in a single word that came from this scruffy dark haired man however. What hit him at full force was the scent he’d picked up from the dog back at roadside, yet now it was completely undiluted and ridiculously appealing. 

What Hannibal was unprepared for- even more than this delicious omega- was the way he acted a few moments later. The man was moving forward then all at once sideways, the focus in his eyes faltering as he began to fall. 

A growl fell unbidden from Hannibal’s lips when the nurse went to move towards his omega. Hannibal rushed to capture his beautiful creature in his arms. The man was whining, the cry pulling every protective instinct from him. As he cradled the man in his arms an alpha purr enveloped them both in comfort and calm.

Hannibal made care not to lose himself in this creature too fully, because he could feel himself on the precipice of claiming right here and now. Despite instinct yelling to do just that, Hannibal had the presence of mind to need this delectable creatures consent.

It made it particularly hard when the man’s nose made its way to the junction of Hannibal’s neck, a sinful tongue taking kitten licks at his scent glands. 

The bubble of pheromone was interrupted suddenly by the persistent yipping and pawing of one little Luna. The omega appeared to respond to this and it seemed he began to become aware of his surroundings. 

A groan emitted from him as he untangled himself from Hannibal’s grip, his hands automatically taking up the dog in a practiced move.

“Luna-May…” he whispered, his stormy eyes becoming more focused. Yet the omega stayed seated in Hannibal’s lap. The dog started licking at the man’s face, it’s curly tail wagging in delight. “I’m angry at you.” The man directed at Hannibal, still not looking him in the eyes.

“I imagine you are,” Hannibal replied, “Yet here we are,” He added, gesturing to their current positions.

“I. I’m Will,” The omega said, finally turning to make eye contact. 

“Will, my beloved. It’s my honour to meet you. My name is Hannibal.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Hannibal, Omega!Will, injured animal, but she's ok, author reserves the right to insert her own dog into fic, fight me, she's adorable, true mates, meant to be, 
> 
> I didn't really know how to end this, so it kinda just ends. All in the name of one-shots!


	4. Hannibal, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bonded to an alpha was not in Will Graham’s plans, so when it came to being bonded to a serial killing, cannibal alpha it’s so far from anything he had ever imagined that he just had to give up on planning anything ever again.

Being bonded to an alpha was not in Will Graham’s plans, so when it came to being bonded to a serial killing, cannibal alpha it’s so far from anything he had ever imagined that he just had to give up on planning anything ever again. 

It didn’t help that Will was also working for the FBI in the behavioural sciences department, hunting said serial killing cannibal alpha. Yeah, Will’s life was a mess.

Turns out messy lives can have varying degrees of trashiness. And of course Will would be sitting atop the biggest pile of rubbish with a trash crown on his head. Will’s beloved, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, was his true mate… his one and only... His soul bond. _FML_

Little known fact about true mates- you get the extra gift of a psychic bond.

Life wasn’t completely sucky for Will, he _was_ madly in love, completely drawn to, and amazingly satisfied by his mate. He felt whole. Whereas before there was just a collection of pieces never really fitting, now he felt like an intricate puzzle all the pieces glued together, never to be taken apart again.

So this psychic bond… awesome for the sex… not so awesome during work.

Will’s work day’s mostly involved him steering the FBI away from his beloved, getting into the minds of messed up killers and trying to stay the fuck out of Hannibal’s. He honestly didn’t know how he had been able to keep his mate safe for so long. The damn man had murder on the mind 24/7.

Even with Will laying in his arms, post orgasm- still tied to his mate- Hannibal would be envisioning some form of butchery. Either that or planning his next meal… Which, let’s be real, was one and the same thing.

“Hannibal, No!” was Will’s most reoccurring thought. Closely followed by, “We have enough _insert organ here_. We do not need theirs!” and, “I don’t care if they have bad manners.”

His work colleagues got used to Will constantly eating while at particularly bloody scenes, because of course this bond went both ways. His mates hunger going into overdrive when peeking into Will’s tortured view.

Will worked really hard at keeping Hannibal out of his mind when the kills were by Hannibal’s own hand. Gifts to his mate, wrapped up and presented with a bow. Hannibal would start to lust after his mate- getting caught in the vision through Will’s eyes- Will’s reactions and his own memory melding to make the most delectable image.

Will would usually start to feel slick leaking down his thigh, his cheeks would redden and he’d have to excuse himself as fast as possible before anyone caught a whiff of his desire. Thank goodness everyone already thought he was slightly unhinged. It made for a good cover to run off in a shaking, sweaty mess to berate his mate.

The sex when Will returned from one of Hannibal’s kills was out of this world. The two sharing memories of blood, visions of life force leaving a body, the feel of tissue, sinew and muscle breaking in their hands. Hannibal always kept Will out of his mind, with a strength that Will honestly envied, when he made the kill. Yet he shared without holds while they coupled in lust. This sent Will over the edge and into the abyss harder and faster than any other time.

In a sense, Will was becoming a monster just as Hannibal already was. The fact that this didn’t worry him, had quickly been forgotten. Will gladly fell with Hannibal, together they would hit the bottom. 

I guess that’s what you get when you become murder husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Hannibal, Omega!Will, blood, murder, cannibal, murder sex,

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say hi to me over on [Tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WhatFishie) Your kudos and comments are super appreciated and motivate my lazy writing ass! 
> 
> Love to you all xo


End file.
